sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Nintendo Entertainment System games
A total of 716 known licensed game titles were released for the Nintendo Entertainment System video game console during its life span, 679 of these games released in North America (if you count Short Order and Eggsplode! as 2 separate games) plus 2 championship cartridges, with an additional 35 released in Europe or Australia. This list does not feature unlicensed NES games. The Nintendo Entertainment System (NES) — renamed from the Family Computer, or Famicom — was first released in North America on . The NES was released in Europe and Australia in late 1986 and distributed by various third-party companies until Nintendo took over distribution in 1990. The final licensed NES game released on a physical cartridge was Wario's Woods on December 10th, 1994 in North America and the PAL-exclusive The Lion King in 1995, and the most recent unlicensed game of significant notability released is Data East All Star Collection released in December 2017.https://www.retrogamer.net/blog_post/retro-bit-multi-carts-on-sale-this-weekend/ The NES was succeeded by the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, released in 1991. Licensed games There are a total of known licensed game titles of which 678 were released in North America along with 2 championship games. 35 were exclusively released outside North America, fully listed below. For a chronological list, click the sort button in any of the available region's columns. Games dated October 18, 1985 (North America) are launch titles for North America. } |- |''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom |Tengen |Mindscape|| | || |- |Infiltrator'' |Chris Gray Enterprises |Mindscape|| | || |- |''International Cricket'' |Beam Software | ||Laser Beam Entertainment | || |- |''Iron Tank: The Invasion of Normandy'' |SNK |SNK||SNK | || |- |''Ironsword: Wizards & Warriors II'' |Rare, Zippo Games |Acclaim Entertainment||Acclaim Entertainment | || |- |''Isolated Warrior'' |KID |NTVIC||NTVIC | || |- |''Ivan 'Ironman' Stewart's Super Off Road'' |Rare |Tradewest||Tradewest | || |- |id="J"|''Jack Nicklaus' Greatest 18 Holes of Major Championship Golf'' |Sculptured Software |Konami||Konami | || |- |''Jackal'' |Konami |Konami||Konami | || |- |''Jackie Chan's Action Kung Fu'' |Now Production |Hudson Soft||Hudson Soft | || |- |''James Bond Jr.'' |Eurocom |THQ||THQ | || |- |''Jaws'' |Atlus, Escape/Westone |LJN|| | || |- |''Jeopardy!'' |Rare |GameTek|| | || |- |''Jeopardy! 25th Anniversary Edition'' |Rare |GameTek|| | || |- |''Jeopardy! Junior Edition'' |Rare |GameTek|| | || |- |''The Jetsons: Cogswell's Caper!'' |Natsume |Taito||Taito | || |- |''Jimmy Connors Tennis'' |NMS Software |Ubisoft||Ubisoft | || |- | |Elite Systems |Data East||Elite Systems | || |- |''John Elway's Quarterback'' |Rare, Leland Corporation |Tradewest|| | || |- |''Jordan vs. Bird: One on One'' |Rare |Milton Bradley Company|| | || |- |''Journey to Silius'' |Sunsoft |Sunsoft||Sunsoft | || |- |''Joust'' |HAL Laboratory |HAL America|| | || |- |''Jurassic Park'' |Ocean Software |Ocean Software||Ocean Software | || |- |id="K"|''Kabuki Quantum Fighter'' |Human Entertainment |HAL America||HAL Laboratory | || |- |''Karate Champ'' |Data East, Sakata SAS |Data East|| | || |- |''The Karate Kid'' |Atlus |LJN|| | || |- |''Karnov'' |Data East, Sakata SAS |Data East|| | || |- |''Kick Master'' |KID |Taito|| | || |- |''Kick Off'' |Dino Dini | ||Imagineer | || |- |''Kickle Cubicle'' |Irem |Irem||Irem | || |- |''Kid Icarus'' |Nintendo Research & Development 1, TOSE |Nintendo||Nintendo | || |- |''Kid Klown in Night Mayor World'' |Kemco |Kemco|| | || |- |''Kid Kool'' |Vic Tokai |Vic Tokai|| | || |- |''Kid Niki: Radical Ninja'' |TOSE |Data East|| | || |- |''King's Knight'' |Workss |Square|| | || |- |''Kings of the Beach'' |Konami |Ultra Games|| | || |- |''King's Quest V: Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder!'' |Novotrade |Konami|| | || |- |''Kirby's Adventure'' |HAL Laboratory |Nintendo||Nintendo | || |- | |Software Creations |Taito|| | || |- |''KlashBall'' |The Bitmap Brothers |SOFEL|| | || |- |''Knight Rider'' |Pack-In-Video |Acclaim Entertainment||Acclaim Entertainment | || |- |''Konami Hyper Soccer'' |Konami | ||Konami | || |- |''The Krion Conquest'' |Vic Tokai |Vic Tokai|| | || |- |''Krusty's Fun House'' |Fox Williams and Audiogenic |Acclaim Entertainment||Acclaim Entertainment | || |- |''Kung Fu'' |Nintendo |Nintendo||Nintendo | || |- |''Kung-Fu Heroes'' |Culture Brain |Culture Brain|| | || |- |id="L"|''Laser Invasion'' |Konami |Konami|| | || |- |''Last Action Hero'' |Beam Software, Teeny Weeny Games |Sony Imagesoft|| | || |- |''The Last Ninja'' |Beam Software, System 3 |Jaleco|| | || |- |''The Last Starfighter'' |Andrew Braybrook |Mindscape|| | || |- |''Lee Trevino's Fighting Golf'' |SNK |SNK||SNK | || |- |''Legacy of the Wizard'' |Nihon Falcom |Brøderbund|| | || |- |''The Legend of Kage'' |Taito |Taito|| | || |- |''The Legend of Prince Valiant'' |King Features Syndicate | ||Ocean Software | || |- |''The Legend of Zelda'' |Nintendo Research & Development 4 |Nintendo||Nintendo | || |- |''Legendary Wings'' |Capcom |Capcom|| | || |- |''Legends of the Diamond'' |TOSE |Bandai|| | || |- |''Lemmings'' |DMA Design |Sunsoft||Sunsoft | || |- |''L'Empereur'' |Koei |Koei|| | || |- |''Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque: La Légende d'or'' |TOSE | ||Bandai | || |- |''Lethal Weapon'' |Eurocom |Ocean Software||Ocean Software | || |- | |Konami |Konami||Konami | || |- |''Little League Baseball: Championship Series'' |SNK |SNK|| | || |- |''Little Nemo: The Dream Master'' |Capcom |Capcom||Nintendo | || |- |''Little Ninja Brothers'' |Culture Brain |Culture Brain||Culture Brain | || |- |''Little Samson'' |Takeru |Taito||Taito | || |- |''Lode Runner'' |Hudson Soft |Brøderbund|| | || |- |''The Lone Ranger'' |Konami |Konami|| | || |- |''Loopz'' |Audiogenic, Milestone S.r.l. |Mindscape|| | || |- |''Low G Man: The Low Gravity Man'' |KID |Taxan||Nintendo | || |- |''Lunar Pool'' |Compile |FCI||FCI | || |- |id="M"| |Virgin Interactive |Virgin Interactive||Ocean Software | || |- |''M.U.L.E.'' |Eastridge Technology |Mindscape|| | || |- |''M.U.S.C.L.E.'' |TOSE |Bandai|| | || |- |''Mach Rider'' |Nintendo |Nintendo||Nintendo | || |- |''Mad Max'' |Mindscape |Mindscape|| | || |- |''The Mafat Conspiracy'' |Aicom |Vic Tokai|| | || |- |''Magic Darts'' |Romstar, Make Software |Romstar|| | || |- |''Magic Johnson's Fast Break'' |Software Creations, Arcadia Systems |Tradewest|| | || |- |''The Magic of Scheherazade'' |Culture Brain |Culture Brain|| | || |- |''Magician'' |Eurocom |Taxan|| | || |- |''MagMax'' |Nihon Bussan |FCI|| | || |- |''Major League Baseball'' |Atlus |LJN|| | || |- |''Maniac Mansion'' |Lucasfilm Games |Jaleco||Jaleco | || |- |''Mappy-Land'' |TOSE |Taxan|| | || |- |''Marble Madness'' |Rare |Milton Bradley Company||Milton Bradley Company | || |- |''Mario Bros.'' |Nintendo Research & Development 1 |Nintendo||Nintendo | || |- |''Mario Bros. (Classic Series)'' |Nintendo Research & Development 1 | ||Nintendo | || |- |''Mario Is Missing!'' |Radical Entertainment |Mindscape||Mindscape | || |- |''Mario's Time Machine'' |Radical Entertainment |Mindscape|| | || |- |''Mechanized Attack'' |SNK |SNK|| | || |- |''Mega Man'' |Capcom |Capcom||Capcom | || |- |''Mega Man 2 |Capcom |Capcom||Capcom | || |- |Mega Man 3'' |Capcom |Capcom||Nintendo | || |- |''Mega Man 4'' |Capcom |Capcom||Nintendo | || |- |''Mega Man 5'' |Capcom |Capcom||Nintendo | || |- |''Mega Man 6'' |Capcom |Nintendo|| | || |- |''Mendel Palace'' |Game Freak |Hudson Soft|| | || |- |''Metal Gear'' |Konami |Ultra Games||Konami | || |- |''Metal Mech'' |Sculptured Software |Jaleco|| | || |- |''Metal Storm'' |Tamtex |Irem|| | || |- |''Metroid'' |Nintendo Research & Development 1, Intelligent Systems |Nintendo||Nintendo | || |- |''Michael Andretti's World GP'' |Human Entertainment |American Sammy|| | || |- |''Mickey Mousecapade'' |Hudson Soft |Capcom|| | || |- |''Mickey's Adventures in Numberland'' |Beam Software |Hi Tech Expressions|| | || |- |''Mickey's Safari in Letterland'' |Beam Software |Hi Tech Expressions|| | || |- |''Might and Magic Book One: The Secret of the Inner Sanctum'' |New World Computing |American Sammy|| | || |- |''Mighty Bomb Jack'' |Tecmo |Tecmo||Tecmo | || |- |''Mighty Final Fight'' |Capcom |Capcom||Capcom | || |- |''Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!'' |Nintendo Research & Development 3 |Nintendo||Nintendo | || |- |''Millipede'' |HAL Laboratory |HAL America|| | || |- |''Milon's Secret Castle'' |Hudson Soft |Hudson Soft|| | || |- |''The Miracle Piano Teaching System'' |Mindscape |Mindscape||Mindscape | || |- |''Mission: Impossible'' ||Konami |Ultra Games||Palcom Software | || |- |''Monopoly'' |Sculptured Software |Parker Brothers|| | || |- |''Monster in My Pocket'' |Konami |Konami||Palcom Software | || |- |''Monster Party'' |Human Entertainment |Bandai|| | || |- |''Monster Truck Rally'' |Realtime Associates |INTV|| | || |- |''Motor City Patrol'' |Source Research & Development |Matchbox|| | || |- |''Mr. Gimmick'' |Sunsoft | ||Sunsoft | || |- |''Ms. Pac-Man'' |Now Production |Namco|| | || |- |''Muppet Adventure: Chaos at the Carnival'' |Mind's Eye |Hi Tech Expressions|| | || |- |''The Mutant Virus: Crisis in a Computer World'' |Rocket Science Games |American Softworks|| | || |- |''Mystery Quest'' |Carry Lab |Taxan|| | || |- |id="N"|''NARC'' |Rare |Acclaim Entertainment|| | || |- |''NES Open Tournament Golf'' |Nintendo Research & Development 2 |Nintendo||Nintendo | || |- |''NES Play Action Football'' |TOSE |Nintendo|| | || |- |''New Ghostbusters II'' |HAL Laboratory | ||HAL Laboratory | || |- |''NFL Football'' |Atlus |LJN|| | || |- |''Nigel Mansell's World Championship Racing'' |Gremlin Graphics |GameTek||GameTek | || |- |''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' |Rare |LJN|| | || |- |''Nightshade'' |Beam Software |Ultra Games|| | || |- |''Ninja Crusaders'' |MK |American Sammy|| | || |- | |Tecmo |Tecmo||Tecmo | || |- | |Tecmo |Tecmo||Tecmo | || |- |''Ninja Gaiden III: The Ancient Ship of Doom'' |Tecmo |Tecmo|| | || |- |''Ninja Kid'' |TOSE |Bandai|| | || |- |''Nintendo World Cup'' |Technōs Japan |Nintendo||Nintendo | || |- |''Noah's Ark'' |Source Research & Development | ||Konami | || |- |''Nobunaga's Ambition'' |Koei |Koei|| | || |- |''Nobunaga's Ambition II'' |Koei |Koei|| | || |- |''North & South'' |Infogrames |Seika||Infogrames | || |- |id="O"|''Operation Wolf'' |Taito |Taito||Taito | || |- |''Orb-3D'' |Mindscape |Hi Tech Expressions|| | || |- |''Othello'' |HAL Laboratory |Acclaim Entertainment|| | || |- |''Over Horizon'' |Hot B, Pixel | ||Hot-B | || |- |''Overlord'' |Probe Software |Virgin Interactive|| | || |- |id="P"|''P.O.W.: Prisoners of War'' |SNK |SNK||SNK | || |- |''Pac-Man'' |Namco |Namco||Namco | || |- |''Pac-Man |Namco |Tengen|| | || |- |Palamedes'' |Natsume |Hot-B|| | || |- |''Panic Restaurant'' |EIM Group |Taito||Taito | || |- |''Paperboy'' |Tengen |Mindscape||Mindscape | || |- |''Paperboy 2'' |Tengen |Mindscape|| | || |- |''Parasol Stars: Rainbow Islands II'' |Ocean Software | ||Ocean Software | || |- |''Parodius'' |Konami | ||Palcom Software | || |- |''Peter Pan and the Pirates'' |Equilibrium |THQ|| | || |- |''Phantom Fighter'' |Marionette |FCI|| | || |- |''Pictionary'' |Software Creations |LJN|| | || |- |''Pinball'' |Nintendo Research & Development 1 |Nintendo||Nintendo | || |- |''Pinball Quest'' |TOSE |Jaleco|| | || |- |''Pin*Bot'' |Rare |Nintendo||Nintendo | || |- |''Pipe Dream'' |Distinctive Software |Bullet-Proof Software|| | || |- |''Pirates!'' |Rare |Ultra Games|| | || |- |''Platoon'' |Ocean Software |Sunsoft|| | || |- |''Popeye'' |Nintendo Research & Development 1 |Nintendo||Nintendo | || |- |''Power Blade'' |Natsume, Taito |Taito||Taito | || |- |''Power Blade 2'' |Natsume, Taito |Taito|| | || |- |''Power Punch II'' |Beam Software |American Softworks|| | || |- |''Predator'' |Pack-In-Video |Activision|| | || |- |''Prince of Persia'' |MotiveTime |Virgin Interactive||Virgin Interactive | || |- |''Princess Tomato in the Salad Kingdom'' |Hudson Soft |Hudson Soft|| | || |- |''Pro Sport Hockey'' |TOSE |Jaleco|| | || |- |''Pro Wrestling'' |Nintendo Research & Development 3 |Nintendo||Nintendo | || |- |''Punch-Out!!'' |Nintendo Research & Development 3 |Nintendo||Nintendo | || |- |''The Punisher'' |Beam Software |LJN||LJN | || |- |''Puss 'n Boots: Pero's Great Adventure'' |Shouei System |Electro Brain|| | || |- |''Puzznic'' |Taito |Taito||Taito | || |- |id="Q"|''Q*bert'' |Konami |Ultra Games|| | || |- |''Qix'' |Novotrade |Taito|| | || |- |id="R"|''R.B.I. Baseball |Atari Games |Tengen|| | || |- |R.C. Pro-Am'' |Rare |Nintendo||Nintendo | || |- |''R.C. Pro-Am II'' |Rare |Tradewest||Tradewest | || |- | |Imagineering |Absolute Entertainment||Milton Bradley Company | || |- |''Racket Attack'' |TOSE |Jaleco||Jaleco | || |- |''Rackets & Rivals'' |Konami | ||Palcom Software | || |- |''Rad Racer'' |Square |Nintendo||Nintendo | || |- |''Rad Racer II'' |Square |Square|| | || |- |''Raid on Bungeling Bay'' |Hudson Soft |Brøderbund|| | || |- |''Rainbow Islands'' |Taito |Taito|| | || |- |''Rainbow Islands: Bubble Bobble 2'' |Ocean Software | ||Ocean Software | || |- |''Rally Bike'' |Toaplan |Romstar|| | || |- |''Rambo'' |Pack-In-Video |Acclaim Entertainment|| | || |- |''Rampage'' |Data East |Data East|| | || |- |''Rampart'' |Tengen |Jaleco||Jaleco | || |- |''Remote Control'' |RSP Inc. |Hi Tech Expressions|| | || |- |''The Ren & Stimpy Show: Buckaroo$!'' |Imagineering |THQ|| | || |- |''Renegade'' |Technōs Japan |Taito|| | || |- |''Rescue: The Embassy Mission'' |Kemco |Seika||Kemco | || |- |''Ring King'' |Jastec, Neue Design |Data East|| | || |- | |Technōs Japan |Technōs Japan||Infogrames | || |- |''Road Fighter'' |Konami | ||Palcom Software | || |- |''RoadBlasters'' |Beam Software, Tengen |Mindscape||Mindscape | || |- |''Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves'' |Sculptured Software, Bits Studios |Virgin Interactive||Virgin Interactive | || |- |''RoboCop'' |Data East, Sakata SAS |Data East||Ocean Software | || |- |''RoboCop 2'' |Ocean Software |Data East||Ocean Software | || |- |''RoboCop 3'' |Probe Software |Ocean Software||Ocean Software | || |- |''Robowarrior'' |Hudson Soft, Aicom |Jaleco||Jaleco | || |- |''Rock 'n' Ball'' |KID |NTVIC|| | || |- |''Rocket Ranger'' |Beam Software, Cinemaware |Seika|| | || |- |''The Rocketeer'' |Ironwind Software |Bandai|| | || |- |''Rockin' Kats'' |Atlus |Atlus||Atlus | || |- |''Rod Land'' |Jaleco, The Sales Curve, Eurocom | ||Jaleco | || |- |''Roger Clemens' MVP Baseball'' |Sculptured Software |LJN|| | || |- |''Rollerball'' |HAL Laboratory |HAL America|| | || |- |''Rollerblade Racer'' |Radiance |Hi Tech Expressions|| | || |- |''RollerGames'' |Konami |Ultra Games||Konami | || |- |''Romance of the Three Kingdoms'' |Koei |Koei|| | || |- |''Romance of the Three Kingdoms II'' |Koei |Koei|| | || |- |''Roundball: 2 on 2 Challenge'' |Park Place Productions |Mindscape|| | || |- |''Rush'n Attack'' |Konami |Konami||Konami | || |- |''Rygar'' |Tecmo |Tecmo||Tecmo | || |- |id="S"| |Natsume |Natsume||Infogrames | || |- |''Section Z'' |Capcom |Capcom||Capcom | || |- |''Seicross'' |Nichibutsu |FCI|| | || |- |''Sesame Street: 1-2-3'' |Rare, Zippo Games |Hi Tech Expressions|| | || |- |''Sesame Street: A-B-C'' |Rare, Zippo Games |Hi Tech Expressions|| | || |- |''Sesame Street: A-B-C/1-2-3'' |Rare, Zippo Games |Hi Tech Expressions|| | || |- |''Sesame Street: Big Bird's Hide & Speak'' |RSP Inc. |Hi Tech Expressions|| | || |- |''Sesame Street: Countdown'' |RSP Inc. |Hi Tech Expressions|| | || |- | |Natsume |Natsume||Taito | || |- |''Shadowgate'' |Kemco |Seika||Kemco | || |- |''Shatterhand'' |Natsume |Jaleco||Jaleco | || |- |''Shingen the Ruler'' |Hot-B |Hot-B|| | || |- |''Shooting Range'' |TOSE |Bandai|| | || |- |''Short Order / Eggsplode!'' |TOSE |Nintendo|| | || |- |''Side Pocket'' |Data East |Data East||Data East | || |- |''Silent Service'' |Rare |Ultra Games||Konami | || |- |''Silkworm'' |Tecmo |American Sammy|| | || |- |''Silver Surfer'' |Software Creations |Arcadia Systems|| | || |- |''The Simpsons: Bart vs. the Space Mutants'' |Imagineering |Acclaim Entertainment||Acclaim Entertainment | || |- |''The Simpsons: Bart vs. the World'' |Imagineering |Acclaim Entertainment||Acclaim Entertainment | || |- |''The Simpsons: Bartman Meets Radioactive Man'' |Imagineering |Acclaim Entertainment||Acclaim Entertainment | || |- |''Skate or Die!'' |Konami |Ultra Games||Palcom Software | || |- |''Skate or Die 2: The Search for Double Trouble'' |Electronic Arts |Electronic Arts|| | || |- |''Ski or Die'' |Konami |Ultra Games||Palcom Software | || |- |''Sky Kid'' |Namco |Sunsoft|| | || |- |''Sky Shark'' |Software Creations |Taito|| | || |- |''Slalom'' |Rare |Nintendo||Nintendo | || |- |''Smash TV'' |Beam Software |Acclaim Entertainment||Acclaim Entertainment | || |- |''The Smurfs'' |Bit Managers | ||Infogrames | || |- |''Snake Rattle 'n' Roll'' |Rare |Nintendo||Nintendo | || |- |''Snake's Revenge'' |Konami |Ultra Games||Konami | || |- |''Snoopy's Silly Sports Spectacular'' |Kemco |Seika|| | || |- |''Snow Brothers'' |SOL |Capcom||Capcom | || |- |''Soccer'' |Intelligent Systems |Nintendo||Nintendo | || |- |''Solar Jetman: Hunt for the Golden Warpship'' |Rare, Zippo Games |Tradewest||Tradewest | || |- |''Solomon's Key'' |Tecmo |Tecmo||Tecmo | || |- |''Solstice: The Quest for the Staff of Demnos'' |Software Creations |Sony Imagesoft||Nintendo | || |- |''Space Shuttle Project'' |Imagineering |Absolute Entertainment|| | || |- |''Spelunker'' |Tamtex, TOSE |Brøderbund|| | || |- |''Spider-Man: Return of the Sinister Six'' |Bits Studios |LJN||LJN | || |- |''Spot: The Video Game'' |Virgin Mastertronic |Arcadia Systems|| | || |- |''Spy Hunter'' |Sunsoft |Sunsoft|| | || |- |''Spy vs. Spy'' |Kemco |Seika||Kemco | || |- |''Sqoon'' |Home Data |Irem|| | || |- |''Stack-Up'' |Nintendo Research & Development 1 |Nintendo||Nintendo | || |- |''Stadium Events'' |Human Entertainment |Bandai||Bandai | || |- |''Stanley: The Search for Dr. Livingston'' |Sculptured Software |Electro Brain|| | || |- |''Star Force'' |Hudson Soft |Tecmo||Tecmo | || |- |''Star Soldier'' |Hudson Soft |Taxan|| | || |- |''Star Trek: 25th Anniversary'' |Interplay Entertainment |Ultra Games||Ultra Games | || |- |''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' |Imagineering |Absolute Entertainment|| | || |- |''Star Voyager'' |ASCII |Acclaim Entertainment|| | || |- |''Star Wars |Beam Software |JVC||LucasArts | || |- |Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back |Sculptured Software |JVC||JVC | || |- |Starship Hector'' |Hudson Soft |Hudson Soft|| | || |- |''StarTropics'' |Nintendo Research & Development 3, Locomotive Corporation |Nintendo||Nintendo | || |- |''Stealth ATF'' |Imagineering |Activision||Activision | || |- |''Stinger'' |Konami |Konami|| | || |- |''Street Cop'' |Human Entertainment |Bandai|| | || |- |''Street Fighter 2010: The Final Fight'' |Capcom |Capcom|| | || |- |''Strider'' |Capcom |Capcom|| | || |- | |Konami |Konami||Konami | || |- |''Super Cars'' |Magnetic Fields |Electro Brain|| | || |- |''Super Dodge Ball'' |Technōs Japan |Sony Imagesoft|| | || |- |''Super Glove Ball'' |Rare |Mattel|| | || |- |''Super Jeopardy!'' |??? |GameTek|| | || |- |''Super Mario Bros.'' |Nintendo Research & Development 4 |Nintendo||Nintendo | || |- |''Super Mario Bros./Duck Hunt'' |Nintendo |Nintendo||Nintendo | || |- |''Super Mario Bros./Duck Hunt/World Class Track Meet'' |Nintendo |Nintendo|| | || |- |''Super Mario Bros./Tetris/Nintendo World Cup'' |Nintendo | ||Nintendo | || |- |''Super Mario Bros. 2'' |Nintendo Research & Development 4 |Nintendo||Nintendo | || |- |''Super Mario Bros. 3'' |Nintendo Research & Development 4 |Nintendo||Nintendo | || |- |''Super Pitfall'' |Micronics |Activision|| | || |- |''Super Spike V'Ball'' |Technōs Japan |Nintendo||Nintendo | || |- |''Super Spike V'Ball/Nintendo World Cup'' |Nintendo |Nintendo|| | || |- |''Super Spy Hunter'' |Sunsoft |Sunsoft||Sunsoft | || |- |''Super Team Games'' |Human Entertainment |Nintendo|| | || |- |''Super Turrican'' |Rainbow Arts | ||Imagineer | || |- |''Superman'' |Kemco |Seika|| | || |- |''Swamp Thing'' |Imagineering |THQ||THQ | || |- |''Sword Master'' |Athena |Activision||Activision | || |- |''Swords and Serpents'' |Interplay Entertainment |Acclaim Entertainment||Acclaim Entertainment | || |- |id="T"|''Taboo: The Sixth Sense'' |Rare |Tradewest|| | || |- |''Tag Team Wrestling'' |Data East, Sakata SAS |Data East|| | || |- |''TaleSpin'' |Capcom |Capcom||Capcom | || |- |''Target: Renegade'' |Software Creations (US) |Taito|| | || |- |''Tecmo Baseball'' |Tecmo |Tecmo|| | || |- |''Tecmo Bowl'' |Tecmo |Tecmo|| | || |- |''Tecmo Cup Soccer Game'' |Tecmo |Tecmo||Tecmo | || |- |''Tecmo NBA Basketball'' |Sculptured Software |Tecmo|| | || |- |''Tecmo Super Bowl'' |Tecmo |Tecmo|| | || |- |''Tecmo World Cup Soccer'' |Tecmo | ||Tecmo | || |- |''Tecmo World Wrestling'' |Tecmo |Tecmo||Tecmo | || |- | |Konami |Ultra Games||Palcom Software | || |- | |Konami |Ultra Games||Konami | || |- |''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: The Manhattan Project'' |Konami |Konami|| | || |- | |Konami |Konami||Konami | || |- |''Tennis'' |Nintendo Research & Development 1, Intelligent Systems |Nintendo||Nintendo | || |- |''The Terminator'' |Radical Entertainment |Mindscape||Mindscape | || |- |''Terminator 2: Judgment Day'' |Software Creations |LJN||LJN | || |- |''Terra Cresta'' |Nihon Bussan |Vic Tokai|| | || |- |''Tetris'' |Nintendo Research & Development 1 |Nintendo||Nintendo | || |- |''Tetris 2'' |Nintendo Research & Development 1 |Nintendo||Nintendo | || |- |''The Three Stooges'' |Beam Software, Cinemaware, Incredible Technologies |Activision|| | || |- |''Thunder & Lightning'' |SETA, Visco |Romstar|| | || |- |''Thunderbirds'' |Pack-In-Video |Activision|| | || |- |''Thundercade'' |Micronics |American Sammy|| | || |- |''Tiger-Heli'' |Micronics |Acclaim Entertainment||Acclaim Entertainment | || |- |''Time Lord'' |Rare |Milton Bradley Company||Milton Bradley Company | || |- |''Times of Lore'' |Toho |Toho|| | || |- |''Tiny Toon Adventures'' |Konami |Konami||Konami | || |- |''Tiny Toon Adventures 2: Trouble in Wackyland'' |Konami |Konami||Konami | || |- |''Tiny Toon Adventures Cartoon Workshop'' |Novotrade International |Konami||Konami | || |- |''To the Earth'' |Cirque Verte |Nintendo||Nintendo | || |- |''Toki'' |Daiei Seisakusho |Taito|| | || |- |''Tom and Jerry'' |Software Creations |Hi Tech Expressions||Hi Tech Expressions | || |- |''Tombs & Treasure'' |Compile |Infocom|| | || |- |''Top Gun'' |Konami |Konami||Konami | || |- |''Top Gun: The Second Mission'' |Konami |Konami||Konami | || |- | |Home Data |Asmik||Nintendo | || |- |''Total Recall'' |Interplay Entertainment |Acclaim Entertainment||Acclaim Entertainment | || |- |''Totally Rad'' |Aicom |Jaleco||Jaleco | || |- |''Touch Down Fever'' |SNK |SNK|| | || |- |''Town & Country Surf Designs: Wood & Water Rage'' |Atlus |LJN|| | || |- |''Town & Country II: Thrilla's Surfari'' |Sculptured Software |LJN|| | || |- |''Toxic Crusaders'' |TOSE |Bandai|| | || |- | |Konami |Konami||Kemco | || |- |''Track & Field II'' |Konami |Konami||Konami | || |- |''Treasure Master'' |Software Creations |American Softworks|| | || |- |''Trog!'' |Visual Concepts |Acclaim Entertainment||Acclaim Entertainment | || |- |''Trojan'' |Capcom |Capcom||Capcom | || |- |''The Trolls in Crazyland'' |KID | ||American Softworks | || |- |''Twin Cobra'' |Toaplan |American Sammy|| | || |- |''Twin Eagle'' |SETA |Romstar|| | || |- |id="U"|''Ufouria: The Saga'' |Sunsoft | ||Sunsoft | || |- |''Ultima III: Exodus'' |Newtopia Planning |FCI|| | || |- |''Ultima IV: Quest of the Avatar'' |Atelier Double, Infinity |FCI|| | || |- |''Ultima V: Warriors of Destiny'' |Origin Systems |FCI|| | || |- |''Ultimate Air Combat'' |Activision |Activision||Activision | || |- |''Ultimate Basketball'' |Aicom |American Sammy|| | || |- |''The Uncanny X-Men'' |Atlus |LJN|| | || |- |''Uncharted Waters'' |Koei |Koei|| | || |- |''Uninvited'' |Kemco |Seika|| | || |- |''The Untouchables'' |Special FX |Ocean Software|| | || |- |''Urban Champion'' |Nintendo Research & Development 1 |Nintendo||Nintendo | || |- |id="V"|''Vegas Dream'' |HAL America |HAL America|| | || |- |''Vice: Project Doom'' |Aicom |American Sammy|| | || |- |''Videomation'' |FarSight Studios |THQ|| | || |- |''Volleyball'' |Nintendo Research & Development 1 |Nintendo||Nintendo | || |- |id="W"|''Wacky Races'' |Eidos |Atlus|| | || |- |''Wall Street Kid'' |SOFEL |SOFEL|| | || |- |''Wario's Woods'' |Nintendo Research & Development 1 |Nintendo||Nintendo | || |- |''Wayne Gretzky Hockey'' |Bethesda Softworks |THQ|| | || |- |''Wayne's World'' |Radical Entertainment |THQ|| | || |- |''WCW Wrestling'' |Nichibutsu |FCI|| | || |- |''Werewolf: The Last Warrior'' |Data East, Sakata SAS |Data East||Data East | || |- |''Wheel of Fortune'' |Sharedata |GameTek|| | || |- |''Wheel of Fortune Family Edition'' |Sharedata |GameTek|| | || |- |''Wheel of Fortune: Featuring Vanna White'' |Sharedata |GameTek|| | || |- |''Wheel of Fortune Junior Edition'' |Sharedata |GameTek|| | || |- |''Where in Time Is Carmen Sandiego?'' |Distinctive Software |Konami|| | || |- |''Where's Waldo?'' |Bethesda Softworks |THQ|| | || |- |''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' |Rare |LJN|| | || |- |''Whomp 'Em'' |Jaleco |Jaleco|| | || |- |''Widget'' |Graphic Research |Atlus|| | || |- |''Wild Gunman'' |Nintendo, Intelligent Systems |Nintendo||Nintendo | || |- |''Willow'' |Capcom |Capcom||Capcom | || |- |''Win, Lose, or Draw'' |RSP Inc. |Hi Tech Expressions|| | || |- |''Winter Games'' |Atelier Double |Acclaim Entertainment|| | || |- |''Wizardry: Proving Grounds of the Mad Overlord'' |Sir-Tech |ASCII|| | || |- |''Wizardry II: The Knight of Diamonds'' |Sir-Tech |ASCII|| | || |- |''Wizards & Warriors'' |Rare |Acclaim Entertainment||Acclaim Entertainment | || |- | |Rare, Zippo Games |Acclaim Entertainment||Acclaim Entertainment | || |- |''Wolverine'' |Software Creations |LJN|| | || |- |''World Champ'' |??? |Romstar||Romstar | || |- |''World Class Track Meet'' |Human Entertainment |Nintendo|| | || |- |''World Games'' |Rare |Milton Bradley Company|| | || |- |''Wrath of the Black Manta'' |AI |Taito||Taito | || |- |''Wrecking Crew'' |Nintendo Research & Development 1 |Nintendo||Nintendo | || |- |''Wurm: Journey to the Center of the Earth'' |Cyclone System |Asmik|| | || |- |''WWF King of the Ring'' |Gray Matter Inc., Eastridge Technology |LJN|| | || |- |''WWF WrestleMania'' |Rare |Acclaim Entertainment||Acclaim Entertainment | || |- |''WWF WrestleMania Challenge'' |Rare |LJN||LJN | || |- |''WWF WrestleMania: Steel Cage Challenge'' |Sculptured Software |LJN||LJN | || |- |id="X"|''Xenophobe'' |Sunsoft |Sunsoft|| | || |- |''Xevious'' |Namco |Bandai||Bandai | || |- |''Xexyz'' |Atlus |Hudson Soft|| | || |- |id="Y"|''Yo! Noid'' |Now Production |Capcom|| | || |- | |Game Freak |Nintendo||Nintendo | || |- |''Yoshi's Cookie'' |Bullet-Proof Software |Nintendo||Nintendo | || |- |''The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles'' |Jaleco |Jaleco|| | || |- |id="Z"|''Zanac'' |Compile |FCI|| | || |- |''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link'' |Nintendo Research & Development 4 |Nintendo||Nintendo | || |- |''Zen the Intergalactic Ninja'' |Konami |Konami||Konami | || |- |''Zoda's Revenge: StarTropics II'' |Nintendo Research & Development 3 |Nintendo|| | || |- |''Zombie Nation'' |KAZe |Meldac|| | || |} }} Championship games Unreleased games For cancelled games see List of cancelled Nintendo games. }} Unlicensed games There are unlicensed games in the NES library released without approval from Nintendo during the console’s lifespan. There are an additional unlicensed games released thereafter. Console's life span }} After life span External links *http://www.nesworld.com/mirror/nr.php See also * List of the best selling video games on the Nintendo Entertainment System * List of Family Computer games * List of Family Computer Disk System games * Lists of video games References Category:Lists Nintendo Entertainment System games Nintendo Entertainment System Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games ko:패밀리 컴퓨터 게임 목록